Marge Simpson
Marjorie "Marge" Simpson (née Bouvier) is a fictional main character in the animated television series The Simpsons and part of the eponymous family. She is voiced by actress Julie Kavner and first appeared on television in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Marge was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Known as the glue that holds the Simpson family together, Marge is a kind, caring mother. She works hard for her family, trying to keep them happy in one way or another. An excellent cook and cleaner, Marge has a hard work ethic and always tries to put on a happy face, even in times of oppression. 'Early Life' 'Childhood' Marge Simpson Was Born Marge Bouvier to Clancy and Jaquline Bouvier in 1954 (Most Likely). She Has Two older Sisters, The Twins Patty and Selma who would both become bitter Rivals of Her Future Husband Homer Simpson. When Marge was a child she always wanted an Easy-Bake Oven which she earnt by doing choirs for her Sisters Patty and Selma Including Choirs she Heavily Disliked For Example Giving them a foot massage. Marge was also diagnosed with Aerophobia (Fear of Flying) when she was a child After she realized her father was an apron-wearing flight attendant, a job that was mostly reserved for women during that time, and not a pilot. This is an continuty - error considering she Has traveled by Plane Several Times After the event. 'High School Life ' Marge Attended Springfield High School, Not Much is Known about her Life and Time at The School. But at her Final Year she Met Homer Simpson her Future Husband. Homer had a Limmerence/Romantic Attraction to her, But Marge was Skeptical of him. Homer Eventually Decided to Attend French (Which Marge Was Also Studying) in an attempt to provoke a date between the two. Homers Plans went on to be a sucsess when he Told Marge in Class That He Was Struggling with French and would appreicate her tutoring him (Marge Knowing French Fluently) Accepted his Offer. Homer Then Invited Marge To go to The School Prom With Him (After Several Hours of Tutoring). Marge Accepted Happily But Later Cancelled their plans and Rejected Him after Homer Admitted that he only Studied French Because he Wanted To Go To The Prom With Her. In Result Marge went Disappointedly to the Prom with Artie Ziff instead (Who Homer Dislikes Highly). But Marge Would Later Regret Going to the Prom With Artie When he Tried to Have Sexual Intercourse with her. Marge Then Picked up Homer In Her Car and told him how she was too harsh on him and she regretted not going to the prom with him. Homer and Marge would then go on to be in a Romantic Relationship with eachother. 'Marriage ' After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart, and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Lisa was born soon after, and the couple bought their first house With the help of Homers Father Abraham. 'Personality' 'Characteristics' Marge is potrayed as being The Caring, Compassionfull and Kind Simpsons Mother. Difficult situations are nothing new to Marge. Although she might now deny it, she once stole a bottle of alcohol from the Kwik-E-Mart, close to a nervous breakdown. Other near catastrophes have included a potential affair with a bowling pro, her attempts to organize a town-wide boycott of the Itchy and Scratchy Show, and a gambling addiction. 'Talents' 'Cooking: ' 'Cleaning:' 'French:' 'Apperance' 'Hair' 'Age' 'Trivia' *In 114th Episode Fear of Flying it is Revealed Marge Has Aerophobia (Fear of Flying) Despite Having Traveld By Plane Several Times Before This Episode *